Mirror Mirror
by Black Gate Keeper
Summary: Velma Corel is a foster child. And her foster parents, who live in Gotham, believe they can make her denounce her aithiest ways. But that was all shot to hell whe she caught HIS eye. Not like that changed it or anything, but that's what they claim.
1. Aithiesm

_**This story is not meant to change your religious beliefs, this is how I feel about religion (because my life was pretty crappy too) and am fine with religion as long as you follow the 'rules' of your religion and don't force it upon me. This is not meant to offend anyone in anyway, and I'm sorry if it does. I would also like to add that the 'mirror mirror, on the wall in' this chapter (the phrases that break the story up) are not mine. I have written one for this story, but it will come in later.**_

_**Warning, I'm a potty mouth.**_

I sighed, applying make-up to cover my thin scars. No matter how much I put on, it would not hide the squished, crookedness of my nose. I finished up the foundation and moved on to the eye make-up, putting dark colors to express my medium blue eyes more to help redeem my un-symmetrical face.

The facial scaring and deformity was from one of my old foster families. I've been in foster care for as long as I can remember, but this family was the worst. The husband was pimping out his wife, and me. While his wife was selling like hot-cakes, I stood on that corner, a scared little nine year old, and waited for someone to pick me up, John(my foster father at that time) standing in the alley behind me, to make sure I got money and returned to him.

Most nights, I wouldn't sell, and he make me look in the mirror of the hotel we were staying at currently, and ask me why I wasn't selling.

"_Why aren't you getting any buyers?" he asked, the first night he had begun to put me on corners._

_I shook my head, backing up into the wall crying for mercy._

"_I-I-I d-d-do-don't n know", I cried, trying to scrub the wetness from my cheek with my chubby hands._

_He grabbed me by my medium length dark brown hair and dragged me to the bathroom of the hotel. Using my hair to lift me up onto the counter, he let go of my hair only to grab a hold of the base of my skull and force me too look into the mirror._

"_Why aren't you selling huh? Tell me why!" He shouted, shaking me up even more and making me stare at my dismal reflection._

_I shook my head as much as he would allow, not being able to speak through my heavy, mucus-y sobs._

_He smashed my face into the mirror making it crack while shouting at me._

"_IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE UGLY!"_

_And again, my face was pushed roughly into the mirror, breaking my nose and squishing it to the side. He did it again, this time, the glass shattered and cut my face horribly, leaving thin but deep gouges on my face._

I shook the memory away, falling out of the bathroom and right into my foster sister.

She had a symmetrical oval shaped face, with pout-y lips, defined cheekbones, long, thin nose and freckles outlining her eyes in a mysterious way.

"Hey Vel, how'd you sleep?" she asked, warm brown eyes revealing her cat-like nature.

"Just fine Kat, we're going to youth group on Tuesday right?" I asked, mentioning her parents' rules of living in their house.

They were devout Christians, Katarina's parents I mean. They believed their daughter was a Christian, and that by living with them, I would denounce my Atheist ways. Well, their daughter was as Atheist as I, and religion definitely wasn't my forte, especially when it was being forced on me.

"Katarina, Velma, it's time to go to school!" Janice, Katarina's biological mother shouted up the stairs.

"Kay mom, be down in a minute!" Kat replied, rolling her eyes at me before grabbing her make-up bag from the bathroom.

We went down the stairs together and collected our backpacks from Janice, receiving hugs from her as well. We clambered into the old, 1994 Buick LeSabre along with Joseph, Kat's father, and began the drive to school.

_**Mirror Mirror on the wall,**_

"So", the blonde paused to laugh, glancing back at her friends before returning her 'holier-than-thou' look to us- Kat and me. "Where are you from?"

I rolled my eyes, putting down my fancy sub to glare at the blonde in front of me.

"I was found in California, so I'm assuming that's where I'm from", I basically snarled, before going to pick up my food again.

"So, why are you, like, here?" She pressed, stopping me from eating.

"I'm, like, here because, like, oh my god, like, my parents are dead, and like, foster parents are like, da bomb", I said; over exaggerating the 'bimbo' talk of the century. "Now like, I like, oh my god, like eating so, like, go suck cock."

She scoffed, and then scowled before turning and stomping away, her legs jiggling in plain view because of the booty-shorts she wore.

"Way to go bi-otch!" Kat exclaimed, giving me the motion for high-five.

I smiled, giving her a high-five and shrugging.

"All it took was cool intellect, and valley-girl lessons from a toddler", I said, brushing my finger nails on my chest in a haughty fashion.

We both giggled before returning to our separate lunches.

We were close enough to hang out without the awkward silences, but we weren't that close.

_**Who is the fairest of them all?**_

"And Jesus is our savior", I answered the Christian questionnaire her parents held every night.

"Very good Velma!" Janice cooed, giving me the remote. "Now you can watch an hour of TV."

That was the reward, an hour of TV for two hours of correct Christian-y goodness. Katarina had the TV before I did and was in her room doing homework so I turned it to the news channel.

"_Horrid news today folks", the anchor man started, shuffling his papers. "The criminal known only as The Joker has escaped Arkham Asylum. I hand this story off to Anne who is live on the scene."_

_The scene switched to a woman in a beige coat standing in front police tape._

"_Thank you Rob. And Here I am at Arkham Asylum, where the notorious criminal The Joker was being held for his heinous crimes. Over here is one of the nurses who gave him food and medicine, and took him to and from his sessions."_

_The woman walked over to another one, tapping her on the shoulder as a guard walked away._

"_Excuse me, Dr. Harleen Quinzel, do you think I could get a short from you about The Joker?"_

"_Oh yes, no problem", the perky blonde replied, flashing the camera a big smile before directing her attention to the woman beside her._

"_How long have you been the nurse to The Joker?"_

"_Just about three months now. I had him before he escaped the first time as well."_

"_Has he ever tried to get you to join him and his crazy ideals?"_

_The woman paused for a split second too long before replying._

"_No, he has not. He has called me boring and poked fun, but never has he tried to recruit me."_

"_What has he called you?"_

"_Many things inappropriate for viewers at home. Now if you excuse me, I have to get home to feed Bud and Lou."_

I rolled my eyes at the blatant lie and changed the channel, I didn't know who the Joker was, but he could fudge it up the ass for all I care.

_**Is it she who conjures peals of laughter,**_

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the deafening roar of lunch time and slip into my own world. But it was just too loud to concentrate on one thing so I gave up, opening my folder to do my history homework.

I was almost finished when I heard someone clearing their throat. I just ignored them and continued to write my history essay. The throat was cleared again, louder this time. I put the last period down before peering up through my lashes angrily. It was a boy with blonde hair stuffed underneath a beanie and baggy shorts around his thighs.

"So, I heard that you've been treating my girlfriend kinda bitchy like", he started, crossing his arms, trying to appear tough.

"Well yes, being an anti-social bitch tends to do that", I bit back, waiting for his next claim.

"Whoa, put your ka-hones away herm-y. Just wanted to tell you to watch your filthy mouth", he ground out before storming away.

I rolled my eyes as the bell rang. Was that the best he could come up with? Geez, the losers in California had more wit then this 'superior' town.

_**But on the inside weeps silver tears?**_

"Okay guys, it's time for worship!" The youth leader jumped off the stage as the churches boy band began to sing about killing lambs and people covering themselves in the blood of the holy one.

I sat in the back so I wouldn't throw up all over the stage, the bass was so loud it shook your core and made you… well, puke.

I glanced at Kat, who was writing away furiously in her journal, probably writing up another of her fan-fictions that she loves so much. She glanced up at me before returning to her writing. I rolled my eyes and stood to leave the Jesus-fest before the bass got to me.

The councilors knew that I had problems with the bass and allowed me to leave the dark room. I took a deep breath of un-crowded-air, striding through the small gathering room and outside to breathe the polluted air of Gotham City.

I turned my eyes to the street, watching cars go by every now and then. I jumped when I heard sirens and stepped forward to the curb to look in the direction they came from. I had to jump back to prevent myself from getting hit by a man hanging out of the window like a dog, allowing the air flow over his painted face and green tinted hair.

I turned to watch the white van speed away, only to gasp when I caught the eyes of the man who was still hanging out of the window. I turned and returned to 'worship' as fast as I could, apologizing to the councilors as the last song ended and the lights turned back on.

I slumped back into my seat next to Kat, watching the man go on about what was going happen next week during Youth Group. But my mind wasn't focused on him, but the shockingly dark eyes of the Painted Man.

_**Mirror Mirror on the wall,**_

I sighed and picked at the rest of the food on my plate. Pushing the peas around and making poo shaped mashed potatoes.

"Velma, stop playing with your food and eat it. There are starving kids in Uganda, so count yourself lucky", Janice chided, pointing at me with her fork.

I was weird when it came to food. Sometimes I would eat like a pig, and get denied more, and others, I wouldn't want to eat at all. This just happened to be one of those times.

"Settle down mom", Kat saved me, giving me a quick smirk across the table. "She's just not that hungry today. You know how it is."

I smiled at Katarina as her mom and dad began talking about the latest kitchenware. And she smiled back, kicking me underneath the table lightly.

My smile deformed into a smirk and I kicked back at her, taking a bite of my cold potatoes.

_**Who is the fairest of them all?**_

I sighed and wrote down another batch of notes, ignoring the completely off-subject rant of the Substitute Biology teacher. Our real one had gotten herself knocked-up, by her husband, and got six weeks to take care of the screaming poop-machine. Leaving us with this douche bag who looked like a walrus, no joke, with the mustache and everything.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out inconspicuously, and read the text.

**Hey, I'm going to a party after school. Cover for me?**

**Kat-Girl**

I rolled my eyes before quickly texting the reply.

**Sure. Remember to keep your drink with you at all times, don't smoke and use protection.**

**Hebo Estel**

I slid my phone back into my pocket just as the teacher walked by. I rolled my eyes at his totally obvious check of what I was doing and readjusted my iPod headphone in my ear so I could hear the music better.

The sounds of Linkin Parks _Points of Authority_ blew into my ear, and I closed my eyes, appreciating their musical genius.

I shook my thoughts from my head as the bell rang, signaling the end of school. I closed my folder and placed it in its spot in my messenger bag style Domo backpack. I closed the flap and grabbed the black strap, putting it on one shoulder and wishing that it wasn't broken as I left the classroom. The clasp that allows you to adjust the straps size had broken, and now the backpack flapped in the bend of my knee as I walked, making my walking awkward and slower than normal.

I was walking to the bus stop when my phone vibrated.

**Haha. Have fun, pip pip cheerio. All that Jazz.**

**Kat-Girl**

I smiled and replaced the phone, already having the lie ready in my head for her parents.

_**Is it he who talks so large,**_

"Okay honey, Joseph and I are going to Will and Becky's for a dinner party so you are going to be alone since Katarina is at a study group with her friends. I'm leaving some money so you can order pizza and buy a movie okay?" Janice gave me a sad smile, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I've been left alone in a house before Janice", I said, expertly 'brushing' her hand off my shoulder as I went into the kitchen to grab the money and order pizza.

I heard her sigh before the front door closed, I grabbed the phone and ordered a p'zone and some breadsticks so they would deliver to the house. I decided to walk down to the video store and buy a movie that I had been dying to own for ages.

Sure I've seen it before, but owning it is so much better. So, I threw on a coat, my old, beat-up and written-on converse and headed to the movie store down the street quickly.

I found the movie quickly in the horror section and walked to the counter to pay.

"Oh, this is a good movie, have you seen it before?" The guy behind the counter asked as he scanned it.

"Hell yes, but owning it is so much better", I flirted, even though he wasn't the best guy I had seen, he was cute.

He nodded his head, a sly smile on his face.

"True, true. I'm not even going to ask for ID because this movie is so bomb", he said as I paid him the amount. "But I'll need something in return."

"I'll give you my phone number", I bartered, giving him that 'cute-sy' smile with fluttery eyes.

"Yea", he bit his lip, his eyes traveling down my sickly thin body as he handed me a pen and slip of paper. "That should do it."

I smiled and wrote down my cell-phone number and name with flourish. I smiled at him, taking the movie and giving him the slip and pen back.

"See ya later", I called over my shoulder as I left.

I sighed, he would probably try to hide my face as much as possible when we were hanging out. Oh well, take what you can get.

_**But the words carry no meaning?**_

I watched _Lost Boys_ and stashed it in my room so Janice would not find the R rated movie and ground me.

I smiled to myself, laying back on my bed and staring at the dark ceiling as I tried to let sleep overcome me. I was, and still am, a terrible insomniac, and that mixed with being an early bird entirely sucks. Sometimes, it's so bad that while I sit there, dreaming up stories, trying to fall asleep, that the alarm clock goes off and I'm left wondering 'What the fuck just happened'?

This night though, I was lucky and fell asleep rather quickly, my dreams strange with seemingly empty meaning.

_**Mirror Mirror on the wall,**_

_My dream self smiled into the dark at nothing, holding out her hands. She gripped the blackness and began to skip while an eerie voice began to sing as she and the blackness went round and round._

"_Ring around the rosy. Pocket full of poesy. Ashes, ashes we all fall down."_

_And it continued to sing childhood songs in an eerie voice before my dream-self started to sing her own song._

"_On top of old smokey, all covered in blood. I shot poor Barney, with a 47 slug. I went to his funeral. I went to his grave. Everyone one threw flowers. And I threw a grenade."_

_An evil cackle filled the dream, and to seemingly familiar eyes appeared before her, leering perversely._

_**Who is the fairest of them all?**_

I ignored the dream; it was common for me to have 'demented' dreams. I got ready for another day at school, grabbing all my necessities.

I stood in the hall to front door, staring at my reflection while I waited for Kat to finish getting ready.

I was ugly, and scared, and stupid, and unattractive, and unwanted. There was nothing special about me. No qualities to keep a boy ensnared. Even though my boobs were a low A cup, they looked large on me. It was awkward, and made me appear even ganglier.

I sighed, turning away from the evil glass before I punched it. I hated mirrors. I wish they had never existed.

Katarina came running down the stairs, apologizing through her huffs and puffs as we clambered into the Buick.

_**Is it she who plasters makeup on her face like a clown,**_

Lunch time again, this time I shared it with Kat and her boyfriend Desert. Yes, weird name, I know. They made out while I sat on the stair bellow them, feeling like a third wheel.

My eyes scanned the quad, looking at all the groups, laughing whorishly together.

Why are they so happy? Can't they see the horrendous end coming? All this laughter, just to die?

I guess I envy them. They can ignore everything, for just that moment, before it is all torn away. Before all they know is flushed down the proverbial toilet.

I wish I had the pleasure of enjoying my life, without the oppressing past I had to live through. I wish I could just take a giant eraser and start over.

But then I wouldn't be who I am now, so I'm just being a retard, thinking that I can flip a leaf and be normal.

I'll never be normal. And I know that, that's what matters.

_**Only to cover up the bruises and scars?**_

I opened the door to the house, yawning and stretching a little before beginning the trek towards my room.

"Welcome home girls!" Janice exclaimed happily, coming in from the kitchen and wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "How was your day?"

"Mine was fine mom, I've got a load of homework", Kay brushed her mother off, brushing past me and to the stairs to go to her room.

"What about you Velma?" She asked, her eyes wide in a creepy-but-not-really fashion.

"It was okay I guess. No one bugged me today", I replied, putting my backpack on the counter.

"I've been meaning to tell you", Janice started, looking down like she was ashamed. "Joseph and I thought it was appropriate to get you a psychologist, to help you really get over….. what happened."

She couldn't even say it. I knew she was just there to turn me Christian. She hates who I am and thinks I'm her clay to mold into the perfect little doll.

"Sure", I finally bit out, grabbing my backpack off the counter. "I'll be in my room doing my homework."

I walked away briskly and up the stairs.

Who did she think she was? She can't just go and get me shrink without my consent! Freaking whore…

_**Mirror Mirror on the wall,**_

I sighed, waiting in the lobby of Arkham for my name to be called.

Was this the only place in town that had shrinks in it? It was filled with criminals and crazies, what is our Mayor thinking?

"Velma Corel, Dr. Crane will see you now", the woman from behind the desk informed me as a middle aged man exited a door at her left.

I groaned and forced myself from the chair and trudged over to him. He was waiting, holding the door open for me.

"Thanks", I grumbled out, passing him.

"Your welcome, my office is just to your right here", he said, opening that door and letting me in again.

I rolled my eyes and plopped onto the couch in the room, watching him as he grabbed a clip-board and pen before sitting in a chair to the side of the couch.

"I am Doctor Jonathan Crane, but you can call me Jon", He started, smiled at me, the skin around his blue eyes crinkling.

"Call me Vel", I replied, sighing boredly. "Can we just get this over with?"

He seemed a little shocked before scribbling something down.

"Okay, do you know why your parents arranged an appointment?" He asked, staring at me with his calculating eyes.

I glared at him.

"They aren't my parents, and it's because they think I'm not over the physical, mental, and sexual abuse that happened to me six-seven years ago. And they also think that by 'getting over it fully' will help my Christian 'juices' flow more freely", I replied adding the sarcastic tones at the right time to show my obvious disgust of my foster parents.

He scribbled for a minute before returning his unfaltering gaze to me.

"Have you ever thought about a life of crime to release your resentment?"

"No, have you ever thought of another profession?"

He paused, his blue eyes shocked.

"Yes, but we're not here to discuss me, we're here to discuss you. Have you had any boyfriends?"

I stood up and approached him slowly, He watched me with questioning eyes.

"Let's get to the point", I growled out, standing at a large mirror hanging in his office. "Come here."

He stood, placing his clip-board and pen on the arm of his chair, approaching me slowly.

"Do you want to know the full story?" I asked, watching his actions through the mirror.

"Yes, will you be willing to tell me?"

"He would put on the corner next to his wife every night", I began, watching his face. "And his wife would sell, and I wouldn't. So he grabbed me, can I show you how?"

I was snarling and furious. If this man wanted to know what happened, he could feel some of it first hand.

It took him a while, but he finally nodded.

I grabbed the back of his head quickly, shoving his face towards the mirror.

"He says 'Why aren't you selling?' and pushes me closer to the mirror", I pushed him closer as well, re-enacting it. "He says 'It's because you're ugly!' and slams my face into the mirror, repeatedly."

I released his neck turning away from the disgusting decoration, hugging myself with thin arms. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye as he approached the chair, picking up the pen and scribbling down on his notepad again.

"I won't be so cooperative next time", I growled out after catching the time by a clock on the wall above his desk. I turned and stormed out of his office before he could reply.

_**Who is the fairest of them all?**_

Joseph and Janice weren't too happy with me after we got home. And sent me straight to my room, telling me I was grounded for a week. Whatever, we never really did anything in this house anyway; I'm not missing out on anything.

Right now though, I'm in school, it's a Friday.

"Ms. Corel, what is another name for angle 2?" My math teacher asked, looking at me from his white-board, his marker in hand.

"AFG", I droned after a quick glance at his drawing.

"Correct", he began to go off on more mathematical things while I zoned out.

I jumped when a note found itself on my desk. I glanced around the room quickly, no one seemed to notice. I turned to the note and opened it.

**Stoopid hore, u think ur beter then us. I'll kik ur ass.**

I almost laughed, I was the stupid one?

The bell rang and I put my things back into my broken bag standing to leave the class when I was pushed over. I turned over and glared at whoever pushed me.

Surprise, surprise, it was the boyfriend who called me a hermaphrodite.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snarled, not in the mood for his antics, I had a class to get to.

"You think you're so much better than us don't you, you whore?" He growled, kicking me down while I was picking up my things.

"What's the matter over here?" The teacher asked, stopping me from getting even more battered.

"Nothings wrong", the boy said with a fake sweet voice. "Right?"

"Oh yes", I said, with an underlying tone of sarcastic-ness. "I just tripped."

"Okay, just making sure", the teacher left after saying this.

"You'll get fucked up if you keep the attitude", he snarled before leaving me to my backpack.

I gathered everything up with a steely resolve and headed to my last class.

_**Is it he who is found in a dank locked cell,**_

I yawned, staring at the ceiling in my boring room. Friday night, nothing to do, not too unusual. It was around dinner time right now, and I was waiting for Janice to call up the stairs to come to dinner.

Right on time.

"Velma, wash your hands, it's time for dinner!" She shouted from down the stairs.

I hopped off my bed and went to the bathroom, washing my hands quickly before trudging down the stairs. I shoved my hands in my pockets before entering the dinning room, only to stop short.

"What are you doing here?" I sneered, taking my place at the table and glaring at him.

"Oh, Janice and Joseph invited me", Jonathan Crane replied, smiling at me.

I couldn't help but shiver, he was hiding something.

"Katarina dear, it's time for dinner!" Janice yelled up the stairs, breaking our staring contest.

I heard two thumps, then a minute later, a frazzled Kat ran into the room, taking her seat next to the shrink.

"Sorry, doing homework", Kat lied quickly, smoothing her wavy born hair a little bit and wiping at her mouth. She turned to Crane. "Who are you?"

"I'm Velma's therapist, Doctor Jonathan Crane, you can call me Jon", he said, sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"Call me Kat", she flirted easily, shaking his hand.

"Will do", he replied, before giving her a sly smile, "Kat."

I gagged, he was so old, and he was flirting with Kat, who was flirting with him. Stab me with a spork. Or, as my valley-girl impression would be 'Gag me with a spoon.'

Janice came out and set the table quickly while Joseph took his seat at the head of the table.

Dinner was mostly filled with Janice trying to get me to talk to Crane, and Crane trying to talk to Kat and me.

_**Only because he dared to speak out?**_

Friday was hell. Saturday was hell. Sunday was church. Crap-tastic weekend to the max man.

Monday after school and I'm still grounded for being 'impolite and un-Christian' to my shrink.

"Velma! Start on your laundry please!" Janice shouted up the stairs.

I groaned, forcing myself off the floor and kicked my hamper to the door. I opened the bland door and kicked the hamper to the top of the steps, nudging it so it would slide down and not spill when it hit the bottom.

I followed slowly, yawning when I reached the bottom before beginning to kick my dirty clothes towards the laundry room.

Yes, this house a whole room dedicated to laundry. And Christ, can't forget his lovable mug.

I started the laundry, listening to the news flash coming from the living room.

I couldn't catch much until I left and stood behind the couch, watching it with the weird family.

"_The Joker has just blown up a junkyard, killing thirteen homeless and twenty workers", the British sounding woman exclaimed from the TV._

I rolled my eyes, leaving the room to go back upstairs.

Woo, I dress like a gay clown and blow shit up. Fear me!

Big whoop. A five year old can do that. In fact, I can do that.

I don't see why this guy scares everyone. And if he really did all those crimes, why not just send him to the chair?

Look at us! We're cops, we catch criminals and don't kill them! We put them in facilities with creepy pedo-doctors! Woo!

Wow, I must be really bored. I'm going insane, like, people who are scared of purple clowns insane.

_**Mirror Mirror on the wall,**_

Tuesday, youth group and other sundry things. Cough.

"And today, we have small group meetings after worship, so we have that to look forward to!" The leader hopped off the stage, allowing a different boy band to sing the same songs, even louder than last time.

I shivered; something about tonight unnerved me, there an empty car across the street from the church when we arrived. It was uncommon, and rubbed me the wrong way.

I shook these thoughts from my head, getting up and leaving 'worship, going outside for a big breath of Gotham pollution.

I smiled faintly; it was a fairly quiet night. I jumped, hearing a car rev furiously.

I turned to the rev noise, only to get hit in the face by a package of some sort. I let it drop and watched the white van from last Tuesday speed by. The same man hanging out of the window, he winked at me before going back in the car.

My eyes fell to the beat-up and squished box. It was a cardboard box colored purple with a sharpie and had two black circles above a red curved line on one side. I bent over, picking it up carefully and holding it near my head, rattling it softly.

Something bounced around and I decided to open it later.

_**Who is the fairest of them all?**_

And open it later I did. I pulled out the paper first. It was a joker card with writing on it.

**For my little Raggedy Ann**

**-J**

I didn't even try to decipher the message before reaching into the box again and pulled out a Raggedy Ann doll. I turned it over and dropped it. Whoever gave me this box, had given it black circles around the eyes and red Glasgow grin.

"JANICE!" I found myself screaming as I scrambled backwards off my bed and unkindly onto the floor.

I continued to scramble backwards and hit the wall next to my door as it flew open.

"What's wrong dear?" I faintly heard Janice ask as Joseph rushed in my room with a baseball bat after her.

I just continued shaking and stared at the bed. I felt Janice wrap her arms around me as Joseph let the bat hit floor while he approached my bed, first thing he picked up was the doll, gasping and picking up the card next.

He turned brown eyes to me, shock all over his face.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, fear dripping off his words and pooling in my head.

I continued to shake, staring at the doll he held in his hands.

"Joseph call the police", Janice said when I didn't reply.

_**Is it she who is built like a stick,**_

I stared at the table in front of me. I was in the interrogation room because the police thought I had contact with the Joker some how.

I heard the door open, but continued to stare at the steel table. Then I heard some shuffling and a heavy sigh.

"Do you know the Joker is?" A male asked tiredly.

I nodded my head, still staring at the table.

"Do you know what he does?"

I shrugged.

"When did you get the box?"

I moved only my eyes to look at the man. He had thick rimmed glasses and a large mustache.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I tried again, tears welling up in my eyes and shook my head quickly, curling into myself and shaking my head.

I curled even tighter, willing the world away.

The police man stood, leaving me in the room alone.

Alone, there's nothing in the world for me but my scars.

I jumped when I was asked a question by a gruff voice; I didn't hear anyone come in.

"Where did you get the box?"

I looked up at whoever spoke. It was a man in a strange get-up, very dark, with a cape and strange hood with a point on either side of his head.

"Youth group…" I whispered. "Youth group… youth group… Youth group… Youth Group. YOUTH GROUP!"

I said it, now leave me alone. Leave me alone.

_**But carries the heaviest burden?**_

I actually had a police escort following me around now. Great, I know.

No more selling for me.

That was a joke I hope you know. A horrid joke, but a joke none-the-less. The part about selling, not the police though.

They're there to 'protect' me in case the Joker decides to kill me.

Like that would happen. I'm just Velma Corel. Foster-child of the month. I'll probably be back at the orphanage in two-three months and all of this will be a douche-baggish adventure.

No exiting love story of crime, blood, sex and pain, just a girl remembering being called Raggedy Ann by a psychotic clown.

_**Mirrored face on the wall,**_

_**Who is the fakest, the truest of them all?**_


	2. Raggedy Ann

_**WOOO! Chapter 2 is gonna be long, but shorter than chapter 1. I hope. And the page breakers are my poem this time ^^ Also, I apologize about the long wait, but school, family night and procrastination are not the greatest qualities. Although, procrastination has nothing to do with this story because there is no set finish date.**_

"Velma dear, how are you feeling today?" Janice asked as I entered the dinning room, the cop staying out of the dinning room to give us some more privacy.

I rolled my eyes. It was just a note to scare me, which it didn't… not much anyway.

"I'm fine Janice, I didn't get a dilapidated toy today, or the day before, or the day before that, or the day before the day before", I began rambling on so we should get it.

"I think we get the point", Kat snapped cutting me off of my ongoing, annoying rant.

"Good, 'cause I was getting bored", I flashed an obviously fake smile while I sat.

Kat sighed in frustration while we were handed our breakfasts.

It was a weekend, three weeks after I was given the Raggedy Ann doll, which I actually decided to keep. I think I got the joke though. Her triangle nose stands for my squished one and the make-up counts for his. It was a strange, yet cute way of flirting.

I finished my breakfast quickly and left the house to sit on the grass in the front lawn, watching the kid across the street put salt on snails. I giggled as one particularly bubbly one got on his hand making him scream.

I jumped when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket, tickling me furiously. I pulled it out and looked at the text.

**hey, it's Joey, from the video store. wanna meet at the café on becker?**

**Joe-Moe**

I laughed at his signature before glancing at the cop standing behind me. I typed in the reply and hit send.

**Sure, let me loose the poe-poe first.**

**Hebo Estel**

I looked at the cop again; he was looking at the neighbors' house, trying to see in the windows. I smirked and got up slowly so my sudden movement wouldn't alert him of my leaving.

At least he would get a drug bust at the end of this.

_**Mirror mirror on the wall,**_

"Joey?" I called out meekly, looking around the stop and fiddling with my three-quarter sleeves.

"Lost-Boy-Girl!" I heard his voice reply from behind me.

I whipped around to see him approaching from the never-ending string of people on Gothams streets.

"My name is Velma", I said as he led me to the café, his hand on the small of my back.

"Can I call you Vee?" He asked as we got in line.

"Can I call you Jay?" I inquired right back, giving him a sly smirk.

He looked up as if thinking about it for a second.

"Yea, okay."

I smiled at him as we moved up through the line slowly. He convinced me to let him pay for my drink if I got to pay for a movie afterwards.

We had flirted a lot while we drank and now we are waiting in line to buy tickets for a movie.

"I think we should see a horror film", I gushed, looking at the newest releases.

"Oh come on, horror is only cool at home because you can yell at the douche bag to not open the closet door", Joey retorted, slinging his arm over my shoulder. "Comedy is the way to go."

"Fine, but let's see Disaster Movie", I replied, smiling up at him.

Joey was a 6'4 giant and I was only 5'8.

He smiled back a true smile that reached his chocolate eyes.

"Hey Dweeby! What are you doing here?" A familiarly annoying voice yelled at us as someone approached the line.

"Oh god…" Joey groaned, taking a deep breath and turning around. "What do you want Jake?"

"Answer my question fag", 'Jake', the boyfriend, snapped, fixing his sack in his bright red Dickie shorts.

"I'm hanging out with a friend", he sighed angrily, turning to ignore Jake.

"Oh yeah, who is he?" Jake looked at me and broke out laughing, punching his friend in the chest. "Oh man, you're _dating_ this bitch?"

"At least he isn't suck-facing with that whore you call a girlfriend", I bit back, stepping forward and crossing my arms, glaring at him.

"Wanna repeat that?" He snarled, stepping up to get in my face.

"Com'on Vee, he's just a jack-ass, let's get our tickets", Joey pulled me away from the jock and to the ticket booth.

I threw one last glare at Jake before stepping up and getting the tickets on discount for being a student.

We herded into the theater and sat at the top in the direct center. We giggled and flirted even more while we waited for the previews to run all the way through.

The movie started and it was disappointing. So I turned to Joey and saw him glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I smiled and put the armrest in between us up, scooting in closer to sit right against his side.

I looked up at him and he was watching the movie, so I leaned up slowly and kissed his jaw-line. Normally, I wouldn't do this, but Joey is a great guy.

He looked at me with a questioning look. I just gave him a smile and pressed my lips against his, moving them slowly to coax him into it. He slowly replied with his own lips, turning his body so it was more comfortable.

We both jerked away when we got hit by popcorn. We both scanned the audience for the culprit and couldn't find one, so we leaned back in to kiss, only to be pelted by popcorn again.

We gave up and settled for holding hands.

_**Who is the nicest of them all?**_

"So, how did you know Jake?" I asked as he was walking me home.

Joey sighed before replying. "He's my twin brother. But he goes to one school and I the other."

I stopped and hugged him. Not only to say 'good bye', but 'I'm sorry you have a fag-tard brother' as well.

"Well, this is my stop", I said disappointedly, looking up the clean cement walkway to the house.

I rolled my lips together, looking at our feet nervously.

"See you tomorrow after school?" He asked hopefully, tilting my head to look at him.

"Probably not…" I groaned. "Remember I told you I had to get away from the poe-poe?"

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that."

"Well, I was supposed to be 'guarded' by them and I slipped away to be with you without telling anyone where I was going and my foster parents are most likely going to ground me until I turn Christian."

Joey laughed humorlessly and grabbed my chin gently when he was done.

"Well, since this is our last time seeing each other…" He trailed off just before our lips met.

"VELMA IVAN COREL!" Janice's angry voice broke us apart.

I turned and smiled at her angry form sheepishly.

"Hey Janice", I said with a grimace. "Nice night?"

"Get inside right now Missy!" She snapped pointing inside the house furiously. "And you! You better skedaddle before I call the cops!"

I said 'good-bye' to Joey out of the corner of my lips before rushing to get inside the house, so as not to anger Janice anymore.

_**Mirror mirror on the wall,**_

Yay, I'm grounded! Again…

Yep, apparently I was whoring myself out by sneaking away from the cop (who did make that drug bust for those of you who actually cared) to meet up with Joey, whom they referred to as 'The Devils sons advocates daughters brother, thus making him the Devils brother.'

Don't ask me how they came to that conclusion; I'm still ass-backwards hours later. And right now, I'm starring at the Raggedy Ann doll in my lap, running my fingers over the red smudge for the mouth.

Why would a man I've never met flirt with me? Don't answer that, you know what I mean.

I just think it's weird. If this guy is such a bad criminal, wouldn't he hate pedophiles? Because I know that criminals think of pedophiles as the lowest form of criminals.

What ever, I'm probably just over thinking it, being a paranoid schizoid and a delusional baby. No use loosing sleep over something so trivial.

_**Show me what you see.**_

I stood outside awkwardly. I was at youth group, trying to relax outside, with six cops posted around me.

"Could you… hide in a bush or something?" I finally asked the police officers, wringing my hands on the hem of my black shirt nervously.

They didn't reply or move.

"None of you happen to be British I hope?" I snapped, releasing my shirt and striding towards the street, which was really empty tonight.

They tried to stop me but I started screaming before they could reach me.

"OH! I'M SO SCARED OF THE JOKER! HELP ME! OH, HELP ME! I'M SCARED OF A MAN FLONUCING ABOUT IN _PURPLE_!" I screamed so hard my voice was hoarse and held out my arms, looking at the black, empty sky. "Nothing. Nothing happened. Can you leave me alone for ten seconds of my life so I can live like a normal teenager?"

I was addressing the cops, but still looking at the hollow sky. A drop hit my face, then another, and another.

It was raining lightly, soon turning into a down pour as two cops grabbed my arms and dragged me inside.

_**Whether it a beauty be,**_

"Bitch, you fucking my brother now?" Jake rudely assumed, walking up to me at lunch and adjusting his balls.

"That depends, fucking his mind or his dick?" I snarled, being fairly vague about my obvious disgust.

"I think you know what I mean", he snarled, grabbing me and pushing me up against the wall in the empty hallway where I spend my lunch.

"Get out of my face cum-sucker. I don't want herpes", I growled, sticking my hand into my bag that was still on my shoulder, grasping the dolls hand gently.

He jerked me away from the wall, only to slam me against it again.

"Want to repeat that bitch?" He got even closer to my face, dragging me up the wall.

I smirked evilly, pulling out the doll and shoving it in his face to make him let go from surprise.

He stumbled back into the other wall in the small hallway, glaring at me and wiping his mouth.

I held the doll with both hands in front of me so he would see its made-up face.

"What the fuck! Fucking Freak!" He screeched before taking flight out of the hallway and most likely to go snog his girlfriend till his penis pops because of how much they fondle each other.

I smiled and slid down the wall, turning the doll towards me so I could run my fingers over it's face.

Such a small thing holds so much security, so much trust.

_**Or the horrid beast named me.**_

I sighed, looking out my bedroom window while sitting on my bed. My eyes snapped to some movement in the other house and I smiled.

I'd thank the druggie for letting me escape to hang out with Joey. I put the doll on my lap and grabbed a paper and a sharpie.

I scribbled 'thank you' onto the slip of paper quickly before grabbing some tape to stick it to the window.

And to my surprise, there was a reply in their window the next morning when I woke up.

It was on an old newspaper clipping with my picture on it from when I was ten with 'your welcome' scribbled over it in red ink, a smiley face accompanying it underneath.

I giggled before getting ready to go to school. Before I left the house though, I drew a kiss mark on a piece of paper and held it up in the window, seeing the blinds move, I smiled and let it drop onto my bed as I left for another day of hel- I mean high school.

_**Show me what you see.**_

I groaned as I closed the door to my room, dropping my backpack onto the floor near the door causing its contents to spill across my floor. I dragged my feet all the way to my bed and turning so I would fall on it, mindful of the window and wall on the one side.

I closed my eyes and groaned again as sleep evaded me and my nap. I groaned, sitting up to look out the window only to give a start.

There was red smeared on the window and I giggled, grabbing my doll and putting my hands on the glass above the mark. I let my hand slide down the glass as I looked out my window and jumped at the greasy feeling of face paint on my fingers.

I lifted the red tips of my fingers to my nose to smell the red substance. It smelt faintly of gasoline and make-up.

I looked to the closed door of my room. Janice would be in any second to collect me for a session with Dr. Crane any second now.

I pulled a lot of tissues out my tissue box and began to rub at the paint furiously. It took me ten minutes to finally get I off, but I did, and just as I was throwing the tissues away, my door opened, pushing my backpacks things around.

"Honey, it's time to go", Janice informed me, ignoring the mess on my floor and the doll in my lap.

"'Kay Janice, I look forward to more 'progress'", I said sarcastically, slipping off my bed with the doll dangling from my hand as I followed after a distressed Janice.

_**Mirror here, Mirror there.**_

"I'm going to try a different method today", Crane announced, going over to his desk and pulling a briefcase out onto the table.

"Whatever turd", I said dryly, looking at the wall to my side, the one void of a mirror.

I heard him chuckle and a loud noise, causing me to look over at him, only to be sprayed in the face by a strange, whit, powdery substance.

I couched on it, grabbing at my throat and leaning over, the doll dropping to the ground.

Everything began to distort, and color differently. I looked to where Crane was last standing and there stood a scarecrow with bugs and things crawling in and out of it. I coughed dryly again, releasing my neck from my choke hold.

"What the fuck is this?" I snarled, following the scarecrow with my eyes.

It only laughed evilly as it stepped in front of the mirror. I screamed as the mirror shattered and flew at me, cutting into my body, making me bleed profusely. And I just continued to scream as it rebuilt itself and shattered over and over until I passed out.

_**I think I can bear,**_

I stared out my bedroom window at the house on the other side listlessly, stroking Ann's yarn hair slowly to comfort myself. Apparently, I had passed out and had a nightmare in therapy.

I thought it was a bunch of shit, but no one believed me because Crane said I was beginning to have a psychotic break-down and that if it got any worse, I'd have to stay in Arkham until it was over.

Bull-shit huh? That's what I thought. Full of S-H-I-T! What's that spell? Shit! Shit! Bull-shit!

I growled and pulled out a piece of paper and the sharpie. I scribbled down that I might have to go to Arkham and held it up in the window, watching the blinds move around next-door for a while.

A paper was pushed up against the glass of the other window.

**I'd save you. : )**

I giggled to my self and flipped the paper over, writing my reply on the back.

**Oh yeah, how?**

I pushed it against the glass and waited for the reply.

**We'll see. How did you like the doll? : )**

I froze. The neighbor who made me feel all giddy inside had given me the doll, which could only mean he was the Joker, or one of the Joker's henchmen. But, the Joker was just fucking with me, and the security around the house was too tight for him to slip through.

Hell, even Kat's boy-toys couldn't slip through, making her very upset with me.

I grabbed a new piece and scribbled on it again.

**How did you know about Ann?**

I waited for the reply anxiously, still feeling a warm, giddy feeling in my chest.

Who cared if it was the purple clown? I certainly didn't, he gave me this doll, and this doll protects me, which means he's protecting me.

I smiled to myself, hugging Anne closer with my free arm and rubbing my cheek on her cap.

_**The truth of it for me.**_

I never got a reply, and it made me cry. I cried, because a murdering clown that flounces about in purple never replied to me. How much more of a pussy could I get?

I could tell my therapist, that's how much of a pussy I could get. Yep, I told creeper. And do you want to know what he did?

Hi white walls, I love what you've done with you barred windows. No, I don't want to wear my 'I love me' jacket at the moment; I'm taking a piss in your uncovered toilet.

If you haven't figured it out yet, they put me in a room with bars on the windows, a door with bars serving as a window into the hallway. And I'm not in a straight-jacket, which is a great relief.

But they took Ann, and now I'm alone, in this stupid white prison with a dirty, moldy, AIDS infested toilet. Okay, it wasn't infected with AIDS… I hope.

Oh well, enough being paranoid. I've been here for a whole fucking week, and all they serve is gray lumps with green lumps and a punch in the stomach for complaining. What's a girl to do when she can't complain?

She steals a spoon and tries to dig a small whole in the wall underneath her bed with it, that's what she does.

Yea, so far, I've scrapped off twenty layers of paint, and made my hands bleed. The doctors questioned it once, and I claimed that I had a flashback while eating and squeezed my eating utensils too hard. They believed me and never asked about it again.

Life in Arkham was like watching a B-rated movie, corny, and with horrible graphics. But in this case, graphics stands for patient care.

The guards were horny little fuckers who tried to get laid by anything that moved and the nurses happened to move a lot.

All in all, I wish the insane clown with out a posse would actually come to save me, but that would never happen.

So I lay in my dingy little cot with a thin 'mattress' and a sheet covering it, dreaming of bears-on-crack and dancing toilets who sing about giving me STDs.

_**Whether it a beauty be,**_

I jumped from bed at the loud noise. It sounded like gunshots.

I rolled off the bed and underneath it, curling up in the corner as much as it would allow, ignoring the pain from the cement floor.

My eyes glanced around the dark underneath the cot frantically, as if the source of the shots was under it with me.

I heard more gunshots, they sounded louder this time, meaning they were closer.

I whimpered, tightening my fetal position and closing my eyes, listening to the approaching shooters by their gunshots and the screams of the horny guards who deserved it.

The door to my room banged open, and I saw it bounce off the floor a couple times before scuffed brown shoes with purple pant legs appeared on it, stopping it from bouncing around anymore.

I took a quick breath and held it as the shoes began to move around the room, the only light being the dim one from the hallway.

"Where is my-uh, little _Raggedy_ An-n?" A strange voice sang, as the shoes continued to move around the room.

I whimpered and froze as the shoes did too. The shoes turned towards the bed, and me.

"Could she be _slee_-ping?" The shoes began to walk towards the bed and stopped just outside of my hiding spot.

I heard rustling above me and knew he was looking through the tangled sheet for me. I heard a soft plop and my eyes snapped to the shoes. There was Ann, staring at me and calling out for me to grab her for comfort.

I stuck out my shaking hand and began to reach for her slowly. I silently gulped and grabbed her as fast as I could, pulling her to my chest as his insane chuckle filled the humid air of my cell.

The bed banged on the opposite wall and there the Painted Man stood, smirking down at me with his intense, dark eyes.

"Hel-**lo**, Ann", He smirked before launching his hand out to grab onto my crappy hospital gown and pulling me towards him.

_**Or the horrid beast named Me.**_


	3. Save Me

_**I would like to direct a comment at a review. Not to rag or anything, I just felt the need to make this clear. Her nose was broken multiple times, so re-breaking it would be hazardous to her because fragments could break off and re-lodge themselves in her brain. And superficial scars go away, not ones that almost cut to the bone. Trust me, I have a scar on my knee from when I was three, and it's as big as it was the day they stitched it, I've seen pictures and vaguely remember it.**_

I looked at the doll in my lap, ignoring the gloved hand stroking the back of my head and the arm clothed in purple across my knees. I rolled my lips nervously and shivered when his fingers slipped through my thick, short, almost curly hair and onto my neck.

He giggled and ran his fingers over the back of my neck again.

"How's my lit_tle_ Ragg-edy _ANN_?" He asked, rubbing his fingers on my lightly scarred neck.

I tightened my lips and furrowed my brow.

I feel like such a whore for making fun of everyone else in Gotham for being afraid of The Joker.

"Answer me-_eeee_", He growled, gripping the back of my neck tightly and forcing me to look into his dark eyes.

"Cou-could you repeat the question?" I asked, trying to stop my oncoming anxiety attack.

Joker giggled inanely before jerking my head back so I had to look down my cheeks to look at his angry face.

"You he_ard_ me", he growled lowly bringing his other hand up and lightly gripping the front of my neck.

"Well, I'm malnourished and in the hands of a clown wearing purple, I think I about throw up", I retorted, trying to keep my voice level and stop cracking.

He chuckled again releasing the front of my neck.

"Wanna hear a joke?" I mumbled, trying to get rid of my anxiety quicker, knowing humor was the best way.

I don't care that it's a homicidal clown who will most likely kill me within the next twenty-four hours.

He chuckled even more, exaggerating certain parts of his evil laugh.

"Cops", I said when he didn't give me his reply, causing him to go into more of a laughing fit. "Can't spell slaughter with out laughter."

And I continued to throw out jokes, actually beginning to laugh with the man classified as mad.

He was only misunderstood. I bet he has a great reason for destroying Gotham. If you think about it, he's actually helping America. He's creating jobs for people who need the money, what has Bush done for that?

Need some weed? Join the army. Need some sex? Join the Army. Need to fool yourself about your schizophrenia? Join the army. Just killed you girlfriend? Join the army.

Get my point? Good.

_**Mirror**_

I fiddled with the doll on my lap and looked out of the window through the blinds to Janice and Joseph's house. The light was on in my room, and Janice's head could be seen, tears smearing her perfectly made up face as she looked about my room.

My eyes flicked to Kat's Window and I laughed inside. Her naked back was pushed up against the window and moving along with the fleshy colored shape in-between her legs.

My eyes returned to my window and there Janice stood, one arm supporting the other as it fiddled with her cross necklace and she cried, looking at the house I was in currently.

I glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention before grabbing the forgotten writing utensil and paper, scribbling down a phrase that would probably shock Janice when she noticed.

**Help me Janice.**

I glanced around again before pushing the paper through the blinds and up against the glass.

I watched as she finally noticed the note, her eyes widened and her mouth opened, most likely screaming for her husband.

Joseph ran into the room and stood next to his frantic wife, who was pointing at me. As soon as he saw it, I had to take it down; I'd had it in the window too long anyways. I folded it quickly and hid it in Ann's dress.

Just in time too because the front door banged open and The Joker stood there, his arms open wide for his 'grand' entrance.

"I'm ho-_ome_!" he exclaimed in a very Jim Carey-ish way, his head moving with his speech.

The henchmen in the room grunted and nodded, getting up off the couch. I stared at the desk in front of me, hoping to god he wouldn't notice me. Even though I don't believe in that guy, what am I supposed to hope too? Penis? I don't think so.

"An_nie_ Dear", he drawled from within the room now that the door was closed. He was most likely sitting on the couch. "Come _join_ me."

I didn't move, he needed to learn that I won't respond to Ann, it was not my name. He won't win this game, I will.

"I don't know who Ann is, so stop calling for her", I said stoically, hoping that he wouldn't get angry but just laugh. "My name is Velma."

I heard the henchmen tense and The Jokers anger.

Fuck, I'm screwed.

I heard heavy foot falls before my shoulder was jerked backwards and I was thrown onto the couch.

He stomped back to the couch and flopped on it before pulling me into his lap and stroking my hair again. I tried to stop my body from shaking in his lap.

I held Ann closer to me, hunching my shoulders and begging whatever deity existed to save me.

He was whispering to himself and pulling me closer to his chest.

I caught what he was saying as he forced my head under his chin.

"My little Raggedy Ann. Mine. My doll. My Raggedy Ann", and he continued to whisper things pertaining to that, just stroking my hair and staring at the blank TV.

_**Mirror**_

"Go to sle_ep_ _li_-ttle An_n_", The Joker cooed, stroking my head and pushing my face even closer to his chest as we lay in a dingy old bed. "Yo_u_ have a b_ig_ day to_mor_row."

I shivered at the thought of what that could mean. Public killing of my raped and battered body? Getting chopped up into pieces and mailed all over the world in tiny boxes? The possibilities were endless, and whatever could be thought of, I did think and it freaked me out.

He giggled and squeezed me even tighter to his gasoline smelling chest, raking his hands roughly through my hair. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself in my bd at home, across the small, useless fence separating the yards.

It worked, and I fell asleep to the strangely comforting smell of gasoline with undertones of ash and BO.

_**Mirror**_

I watched the white van leave incredulously while pulling at the too large t-shirt on my thin frame.

"Com'on, I want to get this over with", Harleen Quiznel grumbled, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the mall.

This was my big day. Shopping with a deranged doctor. Cough.

First she dragged me into Hollister, where I scoffed, cursed and kicked at anything that moved. Finally, the bitch got fed up with my attitude and dragged me out, telling me to chose the store.

I smirked at her and began to walk to the best store in the mall besides the pet store, Hot Topic.

I bought four pairs of checkered skinny jeans in almost the entire rainbow, they don't sell anything purple in Gotham, normal skinny jeans in almost all colors, Slytherin jackets, shirts, and bag. Along with Charlie the Unicorn shirts, an Angry Beaver shirt, a Courage the Cowardly Dog shirt, some Invader Zim shirts, some band shirts and other random designer shirts. I also bought a ton of wrist-bands, some suspenders, pleated skirts, combat boots, and knee-high converse, all-star brand, not airwalk shit, and some regular high-tops.

I smiled at Harley-Whore (even though I loved Harley Davidson; it would sound funny if I used her real name) while she grumbled and paid for the expensive merchandise.

As we left the store, I smirked at her and began walking to Victoria's Secret.

"Where are you going?" She snapped, almost dropping my bags.

"I need underwear, walking around without any on is actually quite uncomfortable", I said loud enough that a few of the boys walking on the other side of the walkway could hear me.

I heard them coughing and gagging in surprise and held in my laughter.

"You're such a whore", Harleen growled along with another shouting voice.

Jake came running up from the group of laughing boys.

Shit.

"What do you want you faggot?" I snarled as he stopped in front of me and Harleen, who had dropped my bags onto the floor.

"Where the fuck you been bitch? I've needed some one to kick the crap out of", he growled, stepping up closer and bobbing his head to the side.

"I've been next door, banging the neighbor", I lied, giving him my sinister smirk.

"You have not!" Harleen exclaimed, butting in front of Jake's answer. "I would have heard, the walls in that house are thin!"

I sighed and turned to her.

"I'm trying to fuck his mind up, thanks for ruining it. And besides, who'd want to have sex with HIM?" I asked before turning back around to snarl once more at Jake.

"I would!" She exclaimed again, causing me to turn to her again. "His scars would probably feel great when you're kissing him, and the way he uses a knife…"

I stared at Harleen in shock, keeping the bile down my throat before turning to Jake while Harleen was fantasizing.

"Save me please", I whispered, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Why?' He snapped quietly, so Harleen wouldn't notice us and start talking again.

"I've been kidnapped by The Joker", I replied, picking up my forgotten bags with out Harleen noticing.

Jake stared at me incredulously before grabbing my wrist and running for it.

I knew the jerk would be of some use in his life sooner or later. And boy am I it was sooner rather than later.

_**Mirror**_

I gasped as Jake and I leaned against his locked door that was on the other-side of Gotham from Where I lived, and The Joker.

"You have no idea… how much… this means to me", I forced out, breathing harshly from the run.

"You don't… seem so much… like a crazy…. Bitch anymore", He replied, laughing breathlessly.

"Thanks", I breathed out, smiling while looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Where the fuck you been asshole? Mom came by to pay the check", a familiar voice rang out as someone thumped down the stairs.

"Joey!" I exclaimed as loudly as I could through my parched throat.

"Velma?" The thumps sped up, and soon, Joey stood at the bottom of the steps in front of us, eyes wide. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Escaping a man… classified as mad", I replied, struggling to get up.

He rushed over helping me up and to the living room, setting me down on the black suede couch. He rushed away and returned with a glass of water.

He handed it too me while asking his question.

"Who?"

"The Joker", I replied, taking the glass and taking a big gulp, finishing most of the water in one go.

Joey froze, and stared at the floor, surprise written all over his face.

"And some crazy chick who's into him", Joeys brother added, walking in and plopping into a single lazy boy at the end of the love seat next to me.

"This is a joke right?" Joey finally asked, falling into the love seat.

"We're both as serious as a Chinese family", I replied, letting my head fall over the back of the couch. "You think I could stay with you guys? He lives next door to my Foster family."

"You think I'm going to decline?" Joey asked, looking from his hands to me with a disbelieving face.

"Don't get seen here by my girlfriend and I'm fine with it", Jake replied, pulling a beer out of the chest next to him and opening it.

"Thanks guys", I smiled at Joey as he stood up and flopped next to me, wrapping his arms around me and stroking my hair.

It scared me and comforted me at the same time. It was different when Joker did it, more creepy.


	4. Gotham Bank

Joey had actually confessed to me that after I had been kidnapped, transfer papers had been completed and now he was at the same school Jake and I attended. So come Monday, we walked to school together, discussing the classes each other had, and coincidentally, we had every class together.

Right now, Joey and I are in English, reading our 'silent reading books' next to each other. We glanced up at each other as the retarded jingle signaling an announcement rang throughout the classroom.

**Will all classes please turn on the TV to channel five? An urgent news announcement is being made.**

Some kids sighed in contentment of not having to actually read literate words while the teacher did as told, turning off the lights so we could see the projected image onto the hanging white screen.

"_A disturbing video has just been sent in to all news stations within Gotham from The Joker, who was believed to have broken into Arkham Asylum and kidnapped one of the patients, whose identity was not released. The content of the video is not for minors, those with heart conditions, or pregnant women", Rob, the news anchor said before his shot was covered with black, then static._

_**Heavy breathing sounded, along with whimpering.**_

"_**Who are you?" His voice filled the camera as it fiddled around and suddenly turned to night-vision mode.**_

"_**Pl-ple-please… I-I… what di-did I d-do? L-let me g-go please", a woman's voice stuttered, fear with every breath mingled in heavily with her speech.**_

"_**An**_swer _**My que**_stion_**", he growled, the camera shook even more and the woman screamed.**_

_**The camera finally swiveled to the victim; she was tied to a chair, wearing a Raggedy Ann costume with a triangle painted on her nose in a dripping substance which couldn't be identified due to the camera's mode.**_

"_**I'm Ka-Kandace Je-Jenkins", she finally cried out, her head dropping onto her large chest.**_

"_**N**_oooooooooo_**, tha**_t_**'s no**_t _**it, tell me agai**_n_**", the camera was jerky in his hands as he stepped away from her.**_

_**The camera screen went black for a moment then the rooms light was flicked on, and the substance on her nose could now be identified. It wasn't drawn on her face, but shaved into her nose.**_

"_**Ra-Rag-Raggedy Ann-n", tears flooded freely from her blue eyes, and her hair looked like someone had taken a weed-whacker to it.**_

"_**And **_why_** are you her**_e_**?" He asked, walked forward again, the camera still shaking madly.**_

"_**Be-because y-your r-real Ann-n has di-disappeared", she choked out. She lifted her head even more to look directly at the camera it seemed like. "Pl-Please, l-let me go…"**_

"_**NO!" He roared, the camera shaking with his anger. Something flew past the badly shaking camera and the girl screamed out as blood flew into the air. The object was a knife, and it had imbedded itself quite deeply into her thigh. "Wha**_t _**do I wan**_t_**?"**_

"_**Ann-n ba-ack…" She sobbed, looking at the camera again, a pleading look on her red, splotchy, bleeding face.**_

_**The camera swiveled around to show the Jokers mouth and one eye, his face freshly painted.**_

"_**I ha**_ve _**pic**_tur_**es of **_MY _**Ann. Ev**_ery _**four hours I**_** don'**T _**have her b**_a_**ck", his camera swiveled to the tied up girl again, he was closer this time. His gloved hand holding a knife appeared from the screen and slowly entered the skin of her forehead. He dragged the knife around her skin, ignoring her screams of pain, spelling out 'Raggedy Ann'. He pulled the knife away only to bring it back down into the side of her neck quickly, tearing it from ear to ear.**_

_**Blood squirted onto the lens as the camera was set down in her lap, facing the blood spilling freely from her dead body. There was the rustling of fabric and his off-tune humming filling the silent room.**_

"_**Aha!" A picture was shoved into her neck, the blood done spilling down her body. The lens was wiped by purple fingers so the blood wasn't obscuring the paper in her neck. "This is my An**_n_**, I wan**_t _**her in Goth**_am_** Ban**_k_**."**_

_The camera cut back to static before revealing the disgruntled news reporter again._

"_The girl in the photo has been confirmed as Velma Corel, student of Gotham High. We ask that the situation is not taken into anyone's hands. Please leave this to the police. And now weather with Joanne", the picture changed to a woman standing in front of a green screen._

I sank into my chair as everyone in the class turned to look at me as the lights turned on.

"He saw me at youth group…" I mumbled, willing myself to disappear from their prying eyes.

They're all so damn nosey! It pisses me off!

I stood abruptly, knocking my chair around. I grabbed my backpack, dropped it on my shoulder after sliding my book back into it and ran to the door. I tore open the door and took off running.

My running was hindered by my backpack slamming into my knee joint mercilessly as I held the bag in place and continued to run, ignoring the sharp jolts of pain.

I had a mission, and I wasn't going to let superficial injuries ruin it.

_**Mirror**_

I gasped as I slid into the lobby of the bank, my new high-tops screeching on the marble flooring, leaving two long scuff marks. I glanced at the clock, an hour and a half left for him to kill a new victim.

I collapsed. I was tired physically and mentally. I lifted my head to gaze at all the people who most likely hadn't seen the news broadcast.

All ignorant about what was happening even though they feared him so much.

I continued to sweep the costumers, looking for anything familiar, when I saw the small doll hanging from a mans hand. My heart caught in my throat before I forced my self to get off the tile and walk to him.

My head down, I bent down slightly to hold the dolls free and closed my eyes.

He had won without trying. I had just given up. He frightened me, but I still felt a strange sense of security. It was dangerous, yeti wasn't in harms way.

I was yanked from my thoughts when he pulled me to his chest tightly.

"_Good_ Rag-gedy An_n_", He purred into my ear, one hand stroking the hair away from the back of my neck and the other gripping my chin tightly.

_**Mirror**_

I stared at the doll in my lap, and my hands cuffed to the chair which was bolted to the ground.

I was in a different house this time, so I couldn't watch Janice mourn the loss of her piggy-bank. The house was more bare and less developed than the last one, it seemed that they never finished building it, and most of the floor was just plywood stacked so cover the wooden support planks beneath.

I turned as much as the chair would allow, to stare at the man sitting on the couch, eating some potato-chips.

"What's your name?" I asked, my eyes blank, my voice monotone.

His brown eyes slowly drew themselves away from the TV to stare at me.

"Larry", he replied, before returning his gaze to the anime on the TV.

"Are you gay?" I asked, noticing he wasn't watching porn like the others do when they're here.

His eyes widened slightly before he shook his head 'no', an obvious lie.

"I love gay people. They're usually fun to talk? Are you trying to uphold your reputation?"

He didn't reply, but I could tell from the muscle movement in his cheek that he was angry.

"I have to go pee, and I'm PMSing, do you think you could let me go pee then go out to buy some pads? I don't use tampons, because the thought of something besides a penis going in my vagina is actually quite disturbing. And pads are more sanitary then tampons if you think about it really. People who use tampons get more urinary infections and such then those who use pads", I was ranting because quite frankly, I needed something to do, and this was about all I could do.

He slowly put the chips off to the side before disappearing into a hallway that branched off the living room. He returned with duck-tape and stalked towards me.

"Hey nut-sack, what do you think you're doing?" I growled out as he stretched out a piece.

I struggled as much as I could, trying to keep the man away from my face, but he won in the end, and he put three strips over my mouth. It covered my entire chin and all the way up to just underneath my nose.

He went back to watching _Inuyahsa_ and eating potato-chips.

While he was ignoring me, I forced my tongue through my lips and began to use my saliva to loosen the all-use tape from my mouth.

By the time the others had returned, I could talk with slight discomfort.

I saw the Joker in a grumpy posture and decided to play the hurt puppy card because, well, guess what happens to the henchman who taped me up?

I thought of sad things so that my eyes would start to water and began to shake my shoulders a little bit so it would appear like I was crying.

I closed my eyes to give myself a look of anguish.

"Wha_t_ did you _do_ to my An_n_?" His bone-chilling voice made all activity in the room stop.

All that could be heard was my convincing whimpers and slow, deliberate footsteps.


End file.
